Signs of Change
by MusicLover315
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are playing their sadistic little game again, but this girl doesn't seem to be like the rest... Hikaru X Kaoru X OC


**Hola!**

 **So, here's a little one-shot that I just came up with while my friend and I were playing a writing game. It's nothing really special, but it's definitely something I've had floating around in my mind for some time now. I wanted to make a quick note, however, that this story takes place during the twin's middle school terror days. With that being said, I hope you guys like it :D**

 **Also, one thing I just wanted to get out there is that I WILL NOT BE MAKING A STORY FOR THIS! I just wrote this as a quick one-shot. I have no intentions of turning this into a full story. I'm already working on a Ouran story for Hikaru X Kaoru X OC so it would be stupid if I started working on another one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked myself out loud.

I've been waiting in the courtyard for a good ten minutes now, and there are still no signs of Kaoru anywhere.

I sighed.

Why did I think that he would actually come? I mean, he probably gets notes from girls all the time. What makes mine so special?

I guess I'll just have to wait and hope for the best…

Another five minutes pass and I'm beginning to lose hope.

This is ridiculous. There's no way he's coming. I'm just making myself look like a fool waiting around like this.

I reach over to grab the bag I set on the bench earlier but freeze when I hear footsteps coming my way.

I turned around and saw just the red-head I was looking for, walking through the courtyard in my direction.

Yes! He actually came! Perfect!

"Kaoru!" I shouted, waving my hands to catch his attention. He casually glanced at my flailing form and continued to stroll over to me nonchalantly.

When he finally reached me, my face nearly split with the large smile I gave.

"Thank chocolate chips you came! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't," I breathed in relief.

He rose a brow at my choice of words, but I just shrugged it off. I tend to get odd looks from the general public, so it doesn't necessarily bother me anymore.

"Are you the one who left the note?" he asked, holding up the sloppily folded piece of lined notebook paper in between his index and middle finger.

I nodded frantically, "Yeah. I really needed to talk to you about something important, but I didn't want anybody else to overhear it because it's kind of embarrassing. That's why I left the note. I'm just happy you didn't crumble it up and throw it away. That would have sucked."

Kaoru nodded as a smirk settled on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but I'm not Kaoru. I'm Hikaru. You must have gotten our desks mixed up," he said with an underlying tone of arrogance and deception in his voice.

I sucked in a sharp breath.

I mistook them? How? I'm pretty sure that the desk I put my note on was Kaoru's desk. At least that's what the teacher said…

Maybe she was wrong? No, this is definitely Kaoru. I know this because his voice has always been a bit higher pitched than Hikaru's. That's literally the only way for me to tell them apart considering I don't know either of them at all. They always keep to themselves, making it nearly impossible for anybody else to get into their private, little world they created.

That's how it's always been.

"Really?" I asked confusedly. "I'm pretty sure I had the right desk. Are you sure you're Hikaru?"

Kaoru stiffened, but quickly regained his composure.

"I'm pretty sure I know who I am," he snapped.

But it sounded forced. In fact, everything he's saying sounds forced.

Weird.

"Um, okay then. I'm sorry, I guess," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Whatever," he shrugged. Then suddenly, his smirk was back.

That smirk is really starting to bother me. It doesn't suit him at all. It's like a mask he's putting on to cover up something hidden underneath.

"Look, I know you were looking forward to my brother, but how about taking me instead? We're basically the same person anyways," he said slyly, taking a step closer to me.

With his step forward, I took a step back to keep my distance.

What is he talking about? I mean, I guess that could work. Sensei did say that they were about the same ranking…

"I guess that's okay. You don't mind do you?" I asked, moving a bit closer to him as I spoke.

He then started laughing.

"Hikaru, you can come out now," he shouted towards one of the bushes.

Hikaru then stepped out from said bush and strode over with a wicked smirk of his own plastered across his face.

Wait…

What?

"You thought that you could just pick and choose didn't you?" Hikaru asked, a slightly twisted look in his eyes.

"Uh…"

Kaoru cut me off, "You thought that it wouldn't matter, right? We're both the same person after all, right? What's the difference?"

"Uh, I didn't really think that at all. It's just-"

"You're just as desperate at the rest of them. Listen up because we don't ever want to speak to the likes of you ever again so we'll only say this once…" Hikaru said.

"We'll never like you," they both stated in unison.

My eyes widened. What the hell? Where did all of this come from?

I just continued to stare with my jaw dropped.

"In fact," Hikaru started. "Nobody will ever like you."

They kept their eyes glued to me like an animal would its prey. It almost seemed as if they were waiting for a specific reaction.

"Huh?" I asked.

Both of them raised a brow at my response.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled apologetically, "I'm just really confused right now. Why exactly are you so angry with me? Did I do something to offend you or something?"

They nearly sweat-dropped.

Kaoru then stepped up from his spot behind Hikaru.

"So you think that it's okay to just switch twins like that? You seriously don't think there's anything wrong with that?"

I saw Hikaru's fists begin to ball up in anger and I gulped.

This doesn't look too good.

"Sorry! I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Sensei said that you both had the highest marks in her class so I didn't think it would matter which one of you I asked to tutor me," I squeaked in defense.

It was quiet.

I searched the twin's faces for any signs of anger, but came up with absolutely nothing. They were completely emotionless.

Did I say something?

"Tutor?" Hikaru asked monotonously.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I got a pretty awful score on our last Geography test and Sensei told me you guys got the highest grades in the class so I figured why not ask one of you for help? It was kind of embarrassing to talk about publicly though. That's why I wrote the note."

Silence.

Neither twin dared to speak.

"I didn't think you guys would go off on me like that though. Jeez, you were a bit harsh there, don't you think?"

Both twins continued to stare at me.

"Guys?" I asked, waving a hand in front of both of their faces.

These two are really weird.

Suddenly, both red-heads burst out laughing, holding their sides as they doubled over in hysterics.

Meanwhile, my confusion just seemed to double.

What the heck are they laughing about?

I waited patiently for them to calm down. This was starting to get annoying. I just want a tutor. Is that too much to ask for?

"You know what Hikaru?" Kaoru said in between chuckles, "I think we should help her out."

"Me too," Hikaru agreed.

Help me out?

Wait…

Help me out!

"Really? So you'll do it?!" I shouted excitedly. Both twins nodded.

"You seem interesting," Kaoru noted, "Plus…"

I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist as both of them sprung up on either side of me.

"You could be our new toy."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Toy? What's that supposed to mean? Is that like a nickname or something?

Whatever, as long as they help me out, I don't care what they call me.

"Whatever. You guys are so weird."

After trading information, I went off to the library to pick up some books I put on hold earlier this week.

This left Hikaru and Kaoru standing alone in the middle of the courtyard, watching this strange new girl walk off with a spring in her step.

It was quiet.

"Is this really okay Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

This question may have seemed vague to anyone else, but Hikaru knew exactly what his twin had meant by it. After all, they were the ones that knew each other the best.

"Yeah. We're only tutoring her. It's just temporary, right?"

There was no response.


End file.
